Rainbow colors
by Xx shimmering starlight xX
Summary: 7 colors, 7 pairs of people, and 1 very crazy matchmaker, solve the equation, and voila! chap 3 out! w , GRUVIA, apparently, Juvia is PREGNENT? and GRAY is the father, and why are the doctors scaring the shit out of him? screw that, Juvia's puking more then a 1 month old baby, Sanity, where the hell are you?
1. Chapter 1

Ohayou Minna! This is going to be a series of one shots about colors, and our favorite pairings! First one, obviously NaLu! Let's go! Wendy-Chan, disclaimer please?

Wendy: h-hai! Shimmer-san doesn't own Fairy Tail; even though it tears her heart apart…FT belongs to our favorite mangaka mashima-senpai!

Shimmer: *sulks* wah~ why? Why does someone have so much talent?

Happy: Maybe he eats fish! *munches on a fish*

~perfectly Pink~

it baffled her.

It was enough to make her go swirly eyes, and in happy's speech, broke from the absolute confusion that took place when she saw his, PINK hair.

A soft, rosy warm shade of floral pink. It was warm and welcoming, like the first ray of summer sunshine through the tussled curtains on her window. It was delicate and gentle, contrary to its owner. Yes, Natsu was the absolute opposite of what his hair described.

Lucy liked it.

It was like he had a split personality, and she would be confused that which one she liked better.

Both of it had that childish, boyish charm that she loved, both had that loving attitude.

But what won after, was both of it together.

Lucy liked his badass fighting attitude, his love for his nakama, his bravery, kindness, recklessness, silliness. It seemed that the whole of him was just, _perfect _in its own cracky way…

As Lucy looked at the dragon slayer, who was currently sleeping on her bed, through sleepy eyes, she squinted and scrunched her nose, his facial expression wasn't like the other times he slept over here, and that was frequent.

His face was slightly warm and it wasn't tan like it normally was. His cheeks had a slight pink hue painted over them.

He was mumbling something, but she couldn't hear it, all thanks to the blue furball that rested his body on his friends.

Lucy smiled and slowly took happy in her lap, cradling him with her arms, she would never admit it, but sometimes, happy could be so cute!

She grinned, and carried happy to the couch, and put him on a cushion.

As she patted her friend's head, her mind drifted back to her him, so she once again placed her furry friend's head on the cushion, giving him one last smile, and shifted carefully from the couch.

She slowly placed herself near the small space spared by his sprawled limbs. He had the most ridiculous sleeping habits. As she slowly sat on the soft mattress, she heard the mumbling again, and of course Lucy being the curious bubble head that she was, had more determination then ever.

Shifting again, she now was slowly tip-toeing near where his head lay, and then…

As Lucy tried to reach near him, it happened in a flash.

Damn the lumps in her carpet…

Lucy suddenly tripped, and like those cheesy shoujo mangas, she landed on top of him.

Perfect, just, perfect.

He was wide awake.

And they were on the floor tumbling on each other.

And…oh crap.

Their faces were just inches away.

Lucy felt as if something warm was swirling in her tummy, until it reached her cheeks.

'Oi, Lucy, your face is all red'

And yet, even in such a situation, Natsu was more then successful to keep up his dense headed attitude.

And, then suddenly, his face became serious

'Lucy, did you hear anything I said?'  
'No, why, what DID you say?'

Lucy looked in to his eyes with a piercing glare that cut through his eyes and he backed out towards the wall, Lucy still coming after him.

'TELL ME!'

Her figure loomed above the unfortunate dragon slayer.

'A-aye'

Natsu knew. He knew that Lucy will get the words out of him, and as he looked through her eyes, he felt it again.

Butterflies.

It was like pink fire was fluttering in his tummy like butterflies.

Mira was curious.

She was curious when Natsu asked for her to go shopping with him to by a sweater, the primary concerns and steps of protecting himself from Porlyusca's wrath. He had no intention of getting a broomstick print on his face for the rest of his life.

She was ecstatic.

Mirajane was ecstatic when Natsu explained the problem that made him want to go to 'crazy lady', and well, told him to sleep it off at Lucy's. And told him something, and well, that made his face match his cheeks.

He was now well aware of his feelings for the brown-eyed celestial mage.

It was unsettling, but it was good.  
Being in love with Lucy felt natural.

He now noticed that how close they were, her vanilla scented breath hitting his cheeks, and her lips, were so pink and soft, and smelled slightly of strawberries and peaches.

Then he slowly took a breath, and opened his mouth slightly, bringing it close to her ear, Lucy shivered, this wasn't like him at all…

'Natsu! W-what d-do you think your d-doing!'

He smiled, and whispered  
'you know Luce, your face is all pink, your so cute when your angry

And then he slowly kissed her flushed cheek.

What the hell is going on?

Lucy felt like collapsing, and thanks to the mirror in front of them, she could see that the color of her check perfectly matched with his hair.

Perfectly pink.

Yes, that Pink seemed much warmer than before.

Much sweeter.

Much more gentle.

Natsu, gentle?

What the hell?

But then again things don't have to make a lot of sense when your best friend is kissing you, and well, you're kissing him back.

It felt right to have his hair color on her cheeks, it felt, natural, it felt perfect.

And all those things, were felt in a second, it was like lightning, and just like that she once again crashed her lips against his, and like instinct, slowly slid her hand through his spiky, and surprisingly soft pink hair.

Yes, tonight was perfectly pink.

And to Lucy, Pink was perfect from that day.

And when they were still mesmerized in these pinkish thoughts, and patch of blue went out the window, chuckling with a pink camera in his hands, heading towards the well lit guild at the end of the city, sitting there like a crown, to the white haired barmaid and scarlet knight who awaited his visit and the perfectly pink footage of their lovestruck nakama.

And so the next day, no one was surprised when Lucy was wearing pink ribbons, pink tops and skirts, with pink ruffle that matched Natsu's hair color, because they already claimed it as THEIR color. And nothing could prove that wrong…

Because both of their feelings were just perfectly pink for each other

a bit too fluffy maybe, well, my results are coming up, and I was in some serious craving for fluffy NaLu, but it's cute, I think. Well, the next one is JeRza! It's going to be their thoughts mainly, and it's gonna be called * Drum roll*  
~Not-so-scary Scarlet~!  
YOSH! 1 down, 6 to go!

Dedicated to Alice Harkey, fellow Miku Hatsune fan, people, you HAVE to check out a musical secret, it's just amazing. And let's not forget TomboyIsAwesome, a friend who stood by me in my dark days. And o people, who are reading this, think of Wendy AND Happy hugging you like there is no tomorrow, yes, devour it! Because I know, you deserve it!

PLEASE R&R!

~shimmer-san…


	2. NotSoScary Scarlet

~ Not-so-scary-Scarlet~

ok! here it is! second chapter of rainbow colors, and it has my fav couple, JERZA!

dedicated to GoldenRoseLUceTanya, and yes there will be Mira!

also,to vampiremaniac8, who has reviewed this story.

Hugs to both of you!

Wendy : Shimmer-chan doesn't own Fairy Tail, but she totally owns its fandom, since she is a ft freak.

Me: YAY FAIRY TAIL!

* * *

~Not-so-scary Scarlet~

they were both pretty confused when they had first seen each other's hair.

Scarlet?  
Baby blue?

What the hell?

It was weird.

But it was what started their friendship.

It was those two colors, well, mostly her's that was the beginning for the both of them.

She didn't have a name, he gave her one.

And any other wouldn't fit her.

Scarlet. Erza scarlet. Queen of the fairies.

Oh, she was a Queen alright…

When ever the Fairies would see a patch of scarlet flowing past them, they would tremble, jerk back, and behave.

This Erza was unfamiliar to Jellal.

The Erza he knew was still the fragile and delicate girl from the tower.

With the scarlet hair and worn white frock, she was still the princess of the castle.

The scarlet of her hair was like the little rays of sunshine that gave everyone hope.

Her warm, brown eyes would always gleam with happiness.

Whatever happened, Erza didn't lose her smile.

Well, she never was like THIS.

And so, as fate had it, Jellal had asked none other than Mirajane….

Mira was ecstatic beyond reason…

She always was curious about them, and when she heard from Wendy about the whole nirvana incident, she was more determined then ever.

And so, Fate had written it in its unchangeable-ish pages that Jellal Fernandes and Erza Scarlet were in some serious shit…

With some help from Laki, and something that Wendy did (aww, that poor little thing), and Levy had done some music on the background, Mira had her perfect torture cell.

Welcome to Fairy Tail Jellal…

oh… This was interesting, not to mention her little pink camera that she hid.

Mira REALLY wanted to transform into a fly and sneak in, but Lisanna had some reason left in her.

So, the fly idea was tossed in a bin (literally, in when it came to Mira had a passion for struggling in vain when it came to art)

And the fairy girls sat down in the Fairy Tail B dorms with beer (Cana promised to stay sober) and popcorn, not to mention a slight scarlet on their face and an amused smirk.

The closet was Lucy's idea, so Mira had her in charge of getting her into the closet.

Erza always secretly loved fashion, typical girl.

So, when Lucy said she found Mira's closet unguarded and unlocked, Erza had completely transformed into a squealing girly girl.

Mira took Jellal's responsibility.

Oh, why did he have to ask her about Erza's mood swings?

And why on EARTHLAND did Mira have such an imagination?

And so, since he was a polite gentleman by nature, he had agreed to fetch the bikini, WITHOUT a nosebleed.

Mira was SURE now that this was the perfect matchmaking scheme with the absence of a nosebleed. Though she never showed it, Mira was overconfident in her looks.

So the second our dear lovebirds had entered, ba-dum-bump, there it was.

The bolts were shut. And there was this damn Spanish track playing from-god-knows-where.

Oh what the hell did Mira do this time?

But, Erza totally did NOT care about what Mira was doing right now. Because well not that you would care about anything else when you are stuck in a cramped closet with your long time crush.

Jellal didn't have his mask on, so his baby blue hair was free, and gleaming in the slanted rays of light that came from here and there.

There wasn't a lot of space, so their faces were near.

In the fairy Tail B lodge, the girls were having a heart attack.

While in the closet, Jellal wanted to kill himself.

But slowly, as silence overtook them, he noticed that her cheeks were the same color as her scarlet.

But in the mellow light, it didn't look half as scary as it did in the morning.

It was the same as 14 years ago when they were at the tower. Gentle, passionate, mellow and at the same time, fierce and bold.

It was her in a nutshell. The Erza Scarlet he had fallen in love with. The fragile, delicate young girl, behind an armor of roughness, she was still the same Erza.

But the gentle side of her was his only. And Jellal liked to believe that he was the only one who saw this not-so-scary side of her. He didn't care if it was the truth or not, he was a damn fugitive, not a saint.

He was really enjoying his silent dream, but Erza broke it.

'So… have you found the magic source?'

'Umm... Not yet'

'Oh... Good luck'

'Umm…thanks'

then silence. And Jellal was back in his little flashbacks.

But, then again it was impossible.

It tore him apart to think that she never will be his. Never to hold her close, to smell the strawberry scent of her hair, never to feel her petal-soft lips, never to see to see the mahogany color of her eyes.

Just once more. Never again.

Just one more time.

Jellal didn't know what it was, if it was him, or her.

Maybe it was her trembling lips, maybe the music that took a slow turn; maybe it was her hand that entangled with his.

It was like lightning, within a nanosecond two pairs of lips had crashed into one another.

Erza didn't know what happened, her head felt dizzy and warm and there was this warm fluid like felling in her veins, ad Erza wanted to stay right there, in that spot, having her lips sealed with his for an eternity.

But all of that, in less then second, SHE pushed back, contrary to their last one.

Jellal, still dizzy in the head failed to catch her reaction, still had enough blood in his cheeks to cure an anemia patient.

Erza was stuttering.

'S-sorry, I know you have a fiancé.'

Jellal remembered his crap of an excuse. Meredy was right, it was a total crappy excuse…

'By the way.., what's her name?'

Oh… crap.

What would he say? Not like he had back-up names, and god he messed up last time, so he was going to think about it this time. The goodness of a lie is in the details.

'Baka…'

He jerked back from his thoughts.

'You thought I fell for that?'

She DIDN'T fall for that. Ultear was right as ever.

'You could have told me the truth, it would be better then this crap of a lie you made'

Jellal looked away.

'You always were a bad liar.'

Jellal didn't know what happened after that. What made him say those words.

'But Erza, I DO have a fiancé.'

Erza's eyes were filled with shock, and sadness, and… they looked…lost.

She took a second to regain herself.

'What's her name Jellal?'

Jellal took a deep breath, this was do or die.

'Her name is…Erza Scarlet.'

When the last two words escaped his mouth. He found her pouncing on him, giggling, and once again crashing her lips into his.

'I do.'

* * *

And at the same time, Mira was crying like ever because they forgot the audio. And Wendy was like a little cherry, but as Jellal had said, the gentle side of Titania was his ONLY, so, the girls would have nightmares of erza in her purgatory armor for a long time...

* * *

The next one is... GRUVIA!, and it's called, complicated cerulean!

Stay tuned and R&R!

signing off,

~shimmer


	3. Complicated Cerulean

OHAYOU Minna! I have pushed my self to try exceeding the 1000 limit, YAY!

captor sakura is ADORABLE, can't belive didn't read it before

p.p.s: HOLY SHIT! 298 actually happened, Jellal you little *stifles giggle

Any way, since i'm leaving for Australia, this is for my friends here, Lami-san, Guppy, and Fatema, LOVE YOU TOMODACHI!

i'll shut my pie hole and let you read this shit.

* * *

Juvia had woken up from her sleep, half dreaming about her Gray Sama and half asleep, she remained frozen on the spot where she had sat, like someone had frozen her aqueous body, like an ice sculpture.

This wasn't how her mornings were supposed to be. They were supposed to be bright, and sunny, with her room almost luminescent from the sunlight dancing on her glass window. That's how her mornings always were after she met Fairy tail, after she met _him_.

It was a sign of new life. A sign of a new beginning, and Juvia had loved her new life; she had loved the gift of sunshine.

And now it was like a nightmare, her room was shady and dark and gloomy, with the echoing footsteps of rain treading around her room. Her heart sank. She didn't like rain; it was the unwanted intruder in her life.

.Drop.

her heartbeat was faster.

.Drop  
her mind was blank.

.Drop

She was scared.

Why was this happening?

'_It is alright Juvia, the rain will go away, the sun will come back, the sun loves Juvia, and Juvia loves the sun too. Maybe Juvia should take a break. It is alright, there's no need to be scared Juvia.'_

So the rain woman didn't go to the guild that day, she took a break, telling her self that the sun will return, that it was perfectly normal.

But it wasn't.

In the Guild, it was rowdy as ever, with Lucy and Levy reading in one table; occasionally squealing and giggling, while Cana and Mira chatted, Reedus was painting in a corner, with Evergreen posing for him, in a quite…"Indecent" way.

What seemed wrong in the festive guild were the glum face of their resident ice mage, AKA stripper, and the absence of his stalker, Juvia. It's funny how two people made a large difference, maybe because they were a large family, and every member made some difference to it, and that's fairy tail for you.

Gray simply sat there with a frown, rejecting Natsu's offer to a brawl, almost giving him and Gajeel a heart attack, Evading Lucy's questions and the noticeable surprised face of Titania.

For that day, they let it pass.

They shouldn't have.

The next morning, Juvia woke up in anxiety.

Then she froze, with her eyes huge and hands shaking.

The room was chilly, with shadows dancing on the wall, and the sound of raindrops pattering with their might on the tinned roof, like some ancient music.

And…she felt so cold, like her body was engulfed by ice.

Almost by instinct, her hand shot up to her forehead.

She shuddered, she was burning with fever.

Juvia suddenly shot up from her bed; she pulled up her phone and dialed a number.

'Ohayou, I am Juvia Loxer, May I have and appointment with Dr. Mashiat Lamisa? Its 12 now, may Juvia have it by 4? Yes, arigatou Fatima-san, Juvia appreciates it.'

Then she collapsed on her bed, looking scornfully at the glistening drops of water sliding smoothly down the window of her room.

She closed her stinging eyes, cursing herself for setting the appointment so soon. Her body felt so tired that it almost felt like she was fading inside the cottony sheets.

Now that her doctor would know, Juvia felt relieved. She didn't believe in leaving duties unfulfilled. She drifted to dreamland, thinking about the man who showed her sunshine,

her prince in a shining armor, literally.

Where the hell was she?

His dark orbs scanned the hall for her presence, signature shy smile and stalker aura.

No, no sign of Juvia.

Gray was worried, Juvia never was the type to skip guild, the girl loved being here, and the non-stop rain worried him too. Maybe she was sick or something, maybe down, or having her time of the month, she was gonna be alright, that was something he had no doubt about. She was a strong person and mage.

Yet, no matter how much he told himself, Juvia kept running around his head. She wouldn't get out of him, and Mira was being no help.

'Gray, maybe you should visit Juvia, ne? '

'Find someone else, she is alright anyway.'

Mira stifled a giggle.

'Silly, Juvia will be so happy if she saw you; you should do that much for your nakama, Gray, plus…'

Mira looked at him with a smirk everyone knew.

'If you don't visit her, I will tear each of your limbs and feed it to whatever beasts out there, and then I will see it to it myself that you are beaten to a bloody pulp, tomato and blueberry pulp. Ok?'

Before Mira smiled innocently, all anyone could see of gray was a trail of dust clouds up to the horizon, anime style.

Juvia fumbled with her coat, her eyes were droopy and she was a complete mess, with her hai shooting everywhere possible and her face paler, if that was possible and her pupils looked dull like they lost their seaside shine.

She groped her way down the stairs and let instinct guide her to the hospital. With her pink umbrella and old outfit, she looked like the phantom girl from 7 years back.

The rain was falling like arrows in huge and heavy drops, and the sky was lead black, with black clouds rumbling and thunder crackling. They constantly moved, it was almost like an animal jumping around, gray over gray, golden over golden and black over black.

Juvia felt guilty, the same feeling from 7 years back flooded her existence, the same heavy, ominous feeling at the pit of her stomach.

_'Get lost from here you ame onna!_

_'We don't want you here!'  
'What a downer!'_

'Seriously, whats wrong with you, you freak!'

'LET'S GET HER!'

The children swarmed over one particular blunette, and when they were done, they left her, with her clothes tattered and body bruised by scratches, kicks, and bites, left her in the rain, that became one with the warm tears that secreted from her huge and blank eyes.

  
Déjà vu.

That's what she was experiencing; the warm tears from her ultramarine eyes soaked her already wet cheeks, becoming one with the rain.

Juvia stumbled in front of the hospital; her head was already feeling blank with a sour and bitter taste at the back of her mouth. The contents from last night weren't really looking forward to staying where they were.

'Juvia, is that you?'

A familiar voice startled Juvia, she looked back, and only to see the person she expected the least.

It was Gray, in all his shirtless glory, running towards her, a look of genuine concern painted on his face.

Then it came, a wave of sour, bitter and spicy all over her mouth, and something semi liquid climbing up her throat, it made her utterly sick.

She bent her body to a 90 degree arc, vomiting violently, her body rejecting everything inside her.

She would have been scared, really scared, only if…

Only if there weren't a surprisingly warm pair of hands holding her waist, and a warm voice saying that it was going to be fine, and that he was there.

So she let him take control, and passed out.

Gray did not expect to meet Juvia in front the hospital, vomiting her brains out. That was freaking him shitless.

But when she looked at him, it was his legs that carried him to her, his mind was not working.

He held her close, told her it was going to be alright, he wasn't good with crying girls, or angry girls, or bitchy girls, or vomiting girls, He was scared of the Girl society.

Then she passed out, still in his hands. Her face flushed and red and her hair looked like she was just out of bed.

'Hey! What happened here?'

Gray was brought back to reality by the shrill voice of a black haired bespectacled girl, she had an intern uniform on, and had come running from inside.

'She passed out, she was vomiting a-and, her k-kind of...'

Damn, he was stuttering.

'Well get her inside dumbass! What da hell are you doing here?'

He just ran inside when he heard the approval, straight inside the first office he could see.

The young doctor, who actually looked like a person from a Warfield, with her hair pointing everywhere, and her face black with…duster ashes?

'Whoa! Whats going on here? Who are you, who is she? What happened to her?'

'You see, Doctor…erm, Mehrin, she kinda passed out in front of this place, and…'

'What do you mean kinda? I WANT STARIGHT ANSWERS! NOW!'

Gray was freaking out, why did this place have only women? He needs a man!

Wow…that sounds incredibly wrong…

And then a duster hit him straight in the special place, bull's…eye.

'Aha…Okay, then send her here already, what are you waiting for bitch?'

Scary

'On it, bitch.'

Creepy.

Then the door flung open, to reveal a slim, freckled young woman, who looked a lot like Erza, ready to strike at any moment.

'Hey! Mehrin! Where were ya bitching! Their showing the bleach movie! The anime schedules good too, wait…whats Juvia doing in your room?'

Gray could pass out now, but he was scared these monsters would kill him and offer him to whatever beasts are out there. Juvia was a very, very courageous woman to have come over here.

Gray followed the freckled woman to the next room, oh…how the gods hated him.

By now, Gray read the name tag, Doctor Mashiat Lamisa, although her room looked nothing like a doctor's room should, with anime posters and pictures of her cosplaying as Miku Hatsune, that vocaloid he first saw on a poster of Lucy's room, and another girl who looked like the duster girl from the next room cosplaying as Rin kagamine.

He was freaking out, may this WASN'T A HOSTIPAL, and he stumbled on to a…MANGA CLUB!

'Oi, calm down shithead, I AM a doctor, a good one too, so sit down, and stop sweating, your ruining my chair.'

'H-Hai.'

She slung herself on the chair, flipping some papers, Gray was tense, one vomiting and passed out Juvia was enough, and he didn't need two bad-mouthed-duster throwing-anime-watching-vocaloid-cosplaying bitches.

'Firstly, congratulations shit head, from the looks of it, you're a father!'

WHAT?!

'Wait…WHAT?!'

Dr. Lamisa looked at him like Erza looking at her cheesecake ruined.  
'So, you didn't want the baby Perv? Well Guess what? Over here, I ain't letting you go until you tell Juvia the news! Am I being clear to you fucktard?

Thank fully, Juvia stirred, and her eyelids slowly fluttered open, revealing her ultramarine blue eyes.

'Hare? Juvia…did Juvia pass out? Lamisa-San? Gray-Sama?'

Lamisa's face lightened up and a smirk appeared on her face and the Smirk, it seemed extremely familiar, like the one…Mira always gave them when she wanted her way.

*shudder*

'CONGAULATIONS JUVIA! From the looks of it, there's a baby on the way! But the problem is… I ain't a baby doctor, so you better go visit someone else, and the father over here was gonna tell you, that how happy he is, ain't that right Perv?'

Gray passed out, and Juvia was frozen…and red, very, very red.

She passed out…again…out of what seemed like, happiness?

Lamisa never understood this bitch, she was creeping her otaku-soul outta her body and kicking its ass.

When they both woke up, they were in a white room, with the she-devils looking straight at them.

'Well, apparently, she was depressed because she couldn't see the sun, trauma and all that so, basically for the fever to go off, someone's got to show her sunshine, urgently and I am not joking, it's almost like she got a phobia of rain, and. and, umm,…what was I supposed to say again?'

'She ain't pregnant, good news for you Perv.'

WHAT?! She forgot it? THEY JUST TOLD HIM HE GOT HER PREGNANT AND THIS IS WHAT THEY SAY? WHERE THE HELL IS HE?

'YOU JUST TOLD US SHE'S PREGNANT AND NOW YOU TELL ME TH-'

He covered his mouth after he saw Mehrin juggle a wooden duster, it hurt… IT HURT.

'Firstly…do something to show her some sunlight…secondly, put on some clothes…thirdly, Shut up Juvia, and last, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY OFFICE.'

'H-hai!'

He didn't waste a second; he went out of the gates like Erza was chasing him, tugging Juvia along with him.

When they ran, Juvia following, almost half a kilometer, Gray was the first to break the silence.

'Why were you scared?'  
'Huh?'

Gray breathed in, calming himself before facing her.

'The doctor said you were scared of the rain…why?'

Juvia hid her eyes behind her wet bangs, her lips were bit down, and her face…it seemed so…hurt, that Gray felt a pang in his body, a sharp pain in his lower abdomen.  
Is this…guilt?

'Ju-Juvia was scared t-that she was causing t-the rain, t-that she brought it back.' She stuttered.

Oh…this obviously was NOT Gray's day.

first, Mira threatens him, then Juvia passes out on him, then two doctors, who apparently think Juvia is pregnant…and HE IS THE FATHER, and now…there is a depressed water mage who is burning because she can't see the sun.

Oh, someone kill him, please.

And by the way…why was she hugging him?

'Juvia is sorry, but Juvia is so happy that Gray-sama came to see her, Juvia will be alright she thinks, Arigatou…arigatou gray-sama.'

Her eyes were closed, and contrary to what she was looking a few moments ago, she looked serene, and happy, and her arms were wrapped around his torso.

She was so naïve and innocent…and Gray didn't always admit this, but she was his type.

I mean think about it, both of them lost everyone, and ended up family-less, they were both the quite type, and the truth was…

Gray was a much luckier person than she was.

He had found Ur, and Lyon, and Fairy Tail, all she found was an orphanage and phantom lord.

So, he let her, he let her hug him until she was all right. And Juvia knew that if hugging Gray-sama didn't make her feel all right, then nothing else could.

LIGHT BULB

.Click and Gray's brain started to thaw from the iciness that was the courtesy of the doctors from the hospital.

But then again, he was quite slow, considering the fact that he was constantly bickering Natsu was probably rubbing on to him all that idiocy, so unlike what the thoughts that came to nor mal people, his thoughts came something like this

'Ice-make…bridge…clouds…SUNLIGHT!'

And without another word, there it was, a beautiful, glistening bridge of ice leading towards the clouds, crossing them, and looking like diamonds with the liquid sunlight bathing its spiral form.

Juvia felt like crying out of happiness.

No, screw that, right now her Gray-sama was holding her hand and leading her to wards the sky on an ice bridge.

It's a dream come true, really it is.

But the best part came when the vast cerulean horizon unmasked it self before her eyes, with the black rain clouds surrounding her body, Juvia looked like a princess, with the sunlight falling in her eyes, making them turn in to a lighter shade, or in this case, from azure to a glittering cerulean, like the cloudless sky.

It's a complicated color, cerulean, like how it's the color of oceans and the sky, like how it's the color of the wild flowers sprouting in the wet grass on the first day of spring. It's so many at once, it's confusing.

But to Gray fullbuster it was complicated because it made Juvia suddenly become beautiful.

'Hey Juvia?'

'Yes. Gray-sama?'

'Dye your hair.'

'W-why? Does Juvia look bad? Juvia knew it! Fine then! Juvia will dye her hair yellow! Like Lucy! LOVE RIVAL!'

She was wide eyed with rage, and Gray swore he saw to little sprays of steam escape her ears; she looked good with that whole jealous expression, she should do that some times.

But isn't she always doing that?

At that moment, Gray felt a crap load of sympathy for Lucy, having Juvia wanting to kill her every step of the way was no easy deal, at least he thought so, and she was damn stubborn.

'I'm saying you look good in a lighter color, you look pretty good now too.'

'Gray-sama means it?'

'Y-yeah, sure I guess.'

She looked at him suddenly, with her hands on her back and a smile on her lips.

'Arigatou!'

And as She delivered it, Gray felt his lips pull themselves up in to a slight curve.

Meanwhile…

'Lami-san, I still don't think taping our patients is a good thing, I mean, what if they see us?'

Lamisa looked at her friends with a scowl on her face, standing on the icy stair case.

'I do this, and Mira-san gets us VIP tickets to a vocaloid concert, I would have to be a literal ASS if I missed out.'

Silence

'GIVE ME THAT CAMERA!'

'Yep, now we are rolling, shit, this ice is cold!'

'GIVE ME THAT CAMERA!'

'Yep, now we are rolling, shit, this ice is cold!'


End file.
